bebe_showsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sims Next Top Model (Cycle 2)
| nextseason = }} Contestants Episodes The Premiere Original air date: February 17th, 2017 The girls met all together at the house and they had the first challenge right in the house, a runway challenge, which was won by Kara. At panel, Odessa easily gets FCO because of all three 10's from the judges, while Emily became the first contestant to leave the competition with the score of 25.5. Featured photographer: '''Bebe Keriss '''Guest Judge: '''Adrianna Hutter ''The Girl Who Can't Stand On Drama'' Original air date: February 18th, 2017 The girls get their makeover and a posing challenge (makeover photo), which was won by Avery. The girls had a group challenge, advertising Dior swimsuits. At panel, Joliana got FCO, while Maria became the second contestant to leave the competition with the score of 24.5 '''Featured photographer: '''Alana Miraya '''Guest Judge: '''Amber Rose ''The Girl Who Will Fall'' Original air date: February 18th, 2017 The girls have a photoshoot right after they came to the house after the elimination. As a result, no challenge was announced. At panel, Kara got FCO, while Raina became the third contestant to leave the competition with the score of 18. '''Featured photographer: '''Bebe Keriss '''Guest Judge: '''DJ Khaled, Mikaela Soyad ''The Girl Who Tried To Quit'' Original air date: February 19th, 2017 The TOP 13 have a knowledge challenge, which was won by Bojana and Caila. At panel, when Chenhua went to deliberate, she wants to quit, but she remembered her daughter at home and then she doesn't want to quit anymore, but she'll be 2 scores minus from her total score from Bebe, leaving from 29 to 27. Joliana got FCO for the second time, while Furaha became the fourth contestant to leave the competition with the score of 25.5, while Chenhua is in the bottom 2 after having 2 scores minus. '''Featured photographer: Bebe Keriss Guest Judge: '''Amber Rose ''The Girl Who Can't Walk'' Original air date: February 20th, 2017 The girls have a runway challenge, which Chenhua won. At panel, Odessa got the first call-out, while Bea became the fifth contestant to leave the competition with a score of 27.5. '''Featured photographer: '''Stacey McKenzie '''Guest Judge: '''Alicia Keys The Girl Who Kiss The Staircase Original air date: February 21th, 2017 The girls had a Snapchat challenge that they have to advertise their lipsticks, which was won by Tiana. At the house, Odessa falled down to the staircase when she is dancing so one of her eyes turned into purple and she almost got blind. At panel, Joliana got the first call-out for the third time, while Chenhua became the sixth contestant to leave the competition with the score of 25. '''Featured photographer: '''Ellen von Unwerth '''Guest Judge: '''Stacey McKenzie, Miss Jay Alexander, Tyra Banks ''The Girl Who Is Scared Of Showing Her Body'' Original air date: February 22th, 2017 The girls had a fitness challenge, which was won by Dawson and Caila. They all had a nude photoshoot. When Dawson, Onyx and Rachel shared the FCO together, Odessa and Tiana became the seventh and eighth contestant to leave the competition with the same score of 28.5 '''Featured photographer: '''Douglas Friedman '''Guest Judge: '''Jason Derulo ''The Girl Who Wants To Go To The Destination'' Original air date: February 23th, 2017 The girls didn't have a challenge when Bebe told them to go to...TOKYO! Then they had a natural photoshoot with plants. At panel, Kara got FCO, while Joliana have the lowest score and was originally eliminated, but was saved due to this week is the non-elimination week. '''Featured photographer: '''Philipp Plein '''Guest Judge: '''Chris Grant, Jason Durelo, Miley Cyrus ''The Girl Who Wants To Live Like Celebrities'' Original air date: February 23th, 2017 The girls had an interview challenge, which was won by Onyx. At panel, Caila got the first call-out, while Dawson became the ninth contestant to leave the competition with the score of 24. '''Featured director: Law Roach Guest Judge: Britney Spears The Girl Who Needs The Immunity Original air date: February 24th, 2017 The girls had an go-see challenge, which was won by Onyx. But Steller had to choose one girl that he thought that impressed him the most, and he choosed Avery. Due to that, Avery got immunity from this elimination. However, at panel, Avery still got FCO, and Onyx became the tenth contestant to leave the competition with the score of 26. Featured photographer: '''Steller Sandria '''Guest Judge: '''Steller Sandria, Jean Gossamet, Law Roach, Yu Tsai ''The Girl Who Wants To Be A Boss'' Original air date: February 24th, 2017 The girls had an interviewing challenge, which was won by Kara and Bojana. At panel, Kara got FCO, while Bojana and Caila became the eleventh and twelfth contestant to leave the competition with the same score of 31.5. '''Featured photographer: '''Adrianne Curry '''Guest Judge: '''Shannon Stewart, Adrianne Curry, Adam Levine ''The Girl Who Thinks It's Enough'' Original air date: February 24th, 2017 The girls had an acting challenge, which was won by Rachel. At panel, Joliana got the first call-out for the fourth time, while Avery became the thirteenth contestant to leave the competition with the score of 26, leaving Joliana, Kara and Rachel into the TOP 3. '''Featured photographer: '''Stacey McKenzie '''Guest Judge: '''Meisa Kuroki, Arah Wen ''The Grand Finale''' ''Original air date: February 25th, 2017 The TOP 3 had a CoverGirl photoshoot, which Joliana was eliminated with the score of 29. After that, the TOP 2 could see their portfolios through the show, and Kara was chosen as the 2nd winner of SNTM. '''Featured photographer: '''Tyra Banks '''Guest Judge: '''Ashley Graham, Law Roach, Rita Ora, Cindy Beshop Call-Out Order Green = The girl who won the competition Red = The girl who is eliminated from the competition Brown = The girl who quit the competition Blue = The girl who was originally eliminated, but was saved Gold = The girl who has immunity * In episode 8, Dawson, Onyx and Rachel shared the FCO due to have the same highest score. * In episode 9, Joliana was originally eliminated, but was saved. * In episode 11, Avery got immunity. Points Green = The girl who won the competition Gold = The girl who had the highest score in that week Blue = The girl who was originally eliminated, but was saved Brown = The girl who quit the competition Red = The girl who is eliminated Makeovers '''Avery: '''Two-tone bob, dyed honey blonde '''Bea: '''Dyed brown, shorter cut '''Bojana: '''Add bangs '''Caila: '''Dyed light orange '''Chenhua: '''Bald '''Dawson: '''Dyed red, longer extension, eyebrow changed '''Furaha: '''Dyed ombre '''Joliana: '''Side-shaved '''Kara: '''Add bangs, dyed black '''Maria: '''Dyed platinum blonde '''Odessa: '''Dyed ombre, longer extension '''Onyx: '''Dyed black '''Rachel: '''Nothing changed '''Raina: '''Longer extension '''Tiana: '''Cut to shoulder length, dyed brown Photoshoot Guide '''Episode 2 photoshoot: '''Haute Couture '''Episode 3 photoshoot: '''Mermaid Beauty '''Episode 4 photoshoot: '''On Top Of A Tower '''Episode 5 photoshoot: '''Beach Or Bitch '''Episode 6 photoshoot: '''Runway Walk Stage '''Episode 7 photoshoot: '''Ballerinas '''Episode 8 photoshoot: '''Nude '''Episode 9 photoshoot: '''Be Natural With Plants '''Episode 10 video shoot: '''Maybeline New York advertisements '''Episode 11 photoshoot: '''Luxury Life '''Episode 12 photoshoot: '''Dior swimsuits advertisements & Dale Couture gowns advertisements '''Episode 13 photoshoot: '''Kimonos